


Ardons Amatorios Impleam Caldarium Recepto Robore

by smileformemylovely



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Lonan-a raven, M/M, Rimming, Slight Dom/Sub, Use of sex magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileformemylovely/pseuds/smileformemylovely
Summary: Louis Tomlinson, potions master, snark king, toffee.Harry Styles, cauldron maker, Disney Prince, fairy floss.Louis' cauldrons keeps exploding. Harry might have the solution.Featuring Lonan, a raven with a sugar beak.





	Ardons Amatorios Impleam Caldarium Recepto Robore

“Knock knock!”

It was 9 AM and Louis had been up for 24 hours. He was covered in flower petals, mermaid spit, and he had a twig from the Black Forest stuck behind his ear, leaving the sticky residue from his last potion mishap in his hair. His raven, Lonan, had spent the night rotating between cocking his head at Louis scowling and cursing over his cauldron, and tucking his head under his wing, wondering when his owner would go to bed.

Louis had no time for his annoying neighbor, except for his annoying neighbor was the single greatest cauldron maker in England, so Louis had to make time for Harry Styles, his over annoying, cauldron making, gorgeous neighbor. Not that Louis would tell anyone he found Harry to be gorgeous. Because no matter how shiny Harry’s hair was, or how broad his shoulders he was, or how deep his dimples were, or how green his eyes shone, or…

Okay, Louis had it bad.

But Harry was so annoyingly _perfect._ He fixed Ms. Appleworm’s rabbit hutch when a runaway poltergeist knocked the roof off, he cast protection spells on bird’s nest during storms, he _knitted fucking blankets to take to the nursing home._ Harry Styles was fairy floss and Louis had cavities.

Not that Louis was an evil, puppy kicking, witch. He gave to charity and was polite to everyone and when Ms. Appleworm’s arthritis had a flare up, he brewed her a potion and fed her rabbits. He just wasn’t...overly happy. Or sociable. He was toffee. Harry was fairy floss, and Louis was toffee.

Louis was hungry.

Louis took a deep breath and turned to face his half open door, Harry’s top half leaning on the slab of wood, one of his eyebrows cocked. His open robe, a silk purple, was draped over a clingy black t-shirt and his hair pulled into a bun, a few curls escaped to dangle in front of his face. He held a ripped piece of parchment between his fingers, held tauntingly out towards Louis.

“This was in my sugar bowl when I woke up. I assume it's from you?” Harry smiled before opening the parchment. “‘ _Emergency cauldron emergency. Quick. Two pewter, two sterling, two gold, two cast irons. Size 2.  L.’_ Why are you trying to empty my stores, Louis?”

Louis sighed, before narrowing his eyes at Lonan, the raven meeting his eyes and cocking his head. “Sugar bowl! Sugar bowl? I said table, Lonan. Ta-ble. I trained you better than that.” Lonan looked towards Harry, who clicked his tongue and smiled at the bird. “Don’t look at him. You’re a raven, you don’t eat sugar. Go, Lonan, go catch a mouse. Stay away from the rabbits.” Lonan made a chirping noise towards Harry. Louis sighed.

“Awww, he’s just a pretty bird, just a sweet bird, wants a sweet treat. Isn’t that right, Lo?” Lonan flew from his perch to land next to Harry on the door. Louis narrowed his eyes. _Traitor_. Harry ran a finger down Lonan’s back. “Such a sweet bird, just like his witch.” Harry turned his grin on Louis. Louis met his gaze for a few moments before shaking his head.

“Anyway, did you bring my cauldrons? I’m in a time crunch. Lonan, I’m serious, go catch a mouse, or a rat, something, anything other than sugar. Or cake. Niall told me you ate his cake last week. Idiot bird. Cauldrons, Harry?

Harry motioned behind him to a hand drawn cart sitting by Louis’ herb garden. “Mind telling me why you’re emptying me of size 2 cauldrons.” Louis sighed before pushing open the door, knocking Harry off balance and sending Lonan into the air with a screech.

Louis glared at the bird. “Rat. Mouse. Air. Flying. Now, Lonan!” The bird flapped his wings twice indignantly and flew into the forest. “Help me carry these inside, would you, Harry?”

Harry followed Louis into his cottage, his arms wrapped around four cauldrons. He raised his eyebrow at the mess at Louis’ brewing room. Ingredients were strewn all over the table, a pile of exploded or scorched or holey bottomed cauldrons were stacked in a corner, and the floor was slightly sticky under their boots. It was a lot different than the messily tidy brewing room Harry was usually greeted with in Louis’ cottage. “What happened here? An ogre come for a visit?” Harry spied a sterling silver cauldron, it’s bottom gone, resting on its side . He picked it up and ran his fingers over the engraved raven on the front. “This is your favorite cauldron, Louis!”

Louis sat his cauldrons down with a bang. “Was my favorite cauldron. And that happened.” Louis pointed to a rolled piece of parchment dangling in front of his brewing table, held up by a sticking spell and string. Harry reached for but Louis hissed. “Don’t touch it! It’s the only copy and very fragile.”

“What is it?”

Louis rubbed his temples and turned towards his stores, selecting a headache and pepperup potion. He downed both of them, grimacing at the taste. “Fertility potion for the Fae Queen of the Black Forest. She’s been having trouble, and their mating period is only every 20 years, so she decided to get some help. However, all of their potion masters came down with Fae Flu, and they don’t trust the apprentices, so she asked me. Last week.”

“Is that where you were the last week?”

“I needed mermaid spit, the Queen Angel Flower of the Grand Canyon, and a dragon scale. Can’t get that at Liam’s.” Louis squinted at the parchment. “This is all they gave me, but…”

“They keep blowing up.” Harry motioned to the pile of cauldrons. Louis nodded. Harry joined Louis in front of the parchment and studied the careful, fae writing. “When do you need this?”

“Tomorrow. And I’m not going to make it, and the Fae Kingdom will be without a baby for another twenty years.”

Harry stroked his chin. “Fae fertility? Have you tried a sex magic infused cauldron?”

Louis blinked at Harry. “A..a what?” Surely, Louis hadn’t heard Harry correctly. “Sex magic?”

“When do most of the explosions happen?”

“After I add the mermaid spit and stir seven times.”

Harry nodded. “I took this course a few years back with an ex. About sex magic and potions. I think it could work here.” Harry peered over at Louis, who was blinking at Harry.

Surely, this was a hallucination. He hadn’t slept. Maybe he had even hit his head and was in a coma. That made sense.

“Do you have any...sex magic infused cauldrons?” Louis asked, a sense of hope in his voice. Harry shook his head.

“Don’t usually have a reason to keep them on hand. But we could take a pewter one, infuse it, and you’d be on your way in two hours.”  
“ _We?”_ Louis didn’t squeak out.

Harry gave him a funny look. “I can’t do it myself.”

“You wanna have sex with _me_?”

“You wanna make your potion right? And it doesn't have to be, full on sex, I could just blow you. You'll have to hold the cauldron and invoke a spell, but it'll work.”

Louis’ felt his mouth go dry. His pants grew a little tighter at the image of Harry on his knees in front of him. Harry must have noticed the redness on his cheeks. “Look, Louis, we don't have to. I'll go see if Nick…”

“Nick!” That goblin of a witch. Louis didn't know what Harry saw in him. Louis almost vomited at the image.

“Yeah, he took the course with me.” Louis couldn't help the involuntary sneer on his face at that.

“No, yeah, I'll, I'll do it. For the Fae Queen.” Louis swallowed. _For the Fae Queen? Idiot._

Harry gave him another weird look. “For the Fae Queen.”

Louis leaned against the table, resting his arse on the granite top. “So, uhm. We gonna, just…”

Harry wrinkled his nose. “Louis, no offense, but you kinda stink, you have mermaid spit on your face, and I'm pretty sure you haven't slept in days. Go take a shower, have a kip, and I'll clean this up for you.”

Louis nodded. Shower and a kip sounded nice. “No magic on my table.”

Harry winked. “You got it, Lou.” Louis bit his lip before slipping out and heading towards his bathroom.

An hour and half later, slightly more rested and definitely more clean, Louis pulled on a black sweater and trousers. He had a bubbling in his tummy and Louis couldn't tell if it was from nerves or arousal. Or hunger. Louis made a detour to the kitchen and made two cups of his special tea and grabbed a slice of Niall’s nutty bread to fill his stomach. He carried the tea into the brewing room.

Harry sat at Louis’ brewing table, one of Louis’ potion books in front of him, his robe on the back of his chair. The pile of cauldrons was gone, his ingredients were stacked on the side of the table, and the spills were vanished from the walls. Harry looked at him when he entered and smiled.

“You look nice.”

Louis pressed his lips together. “Okay, what do we need to do?”

Harry motioned in front of him. Louis padded forward, his feet curled into his wool socks when he stood in front of Harry, looking up at him through his eyelashes.

“So just hold onto this and focus your magic into it.” Harry stepped forward a little, pulling the cauldron on the table closer to them. He was crowding Louis into the table a bit, his hips brushing against Louis’. “And chant the following: ardens amatorios impleam caldarium recepto robore.”

“Ardens amatorios impleam caldarium recepto robore.”

“Yeah,” Harry breathed. “‘Erotic burning, fill this cauldron, make it strong.’”

Louis repeated the phrase to himself under his breath. “Ardens amatorios impleam caldarium recepto robore.”

“Here.” Harry reached around Louis, their chests touching. He pulled away, but he was closer than before. “I wrote it down for you.”

Louis ran his fingers across the careful capital letters on the parchment, mumbling under his breath.

“Your Latin is very good,” Harry said quietly. One of his hands was on the table next to Louis, his other coming to wrap around Louis’ wrist. Before Louis could respond, Harry pressed forward, his lips covering Louis’. Startled, Louis pulled back a little, but Harry chased his mouth with his pouty one. Somewhere along the way, Harry has taken the piece of parchment out of Louis’ hand and left it on the table, before wrapping his arm around Louis’ waist and pulling him closer. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, tugging out his bun and running his fingers through his hair.

Apparently, not only was Harry was perfect at literally everything, he was also an amazing kisser. Louis would've felt the burning rage at him were Harry's lips not pressed against his own. Harry ran his tongue along the seam of Louis’ lips, asking for enterance. Louis gave it on him willingly, parting his mouth and accepting Harry’s tongue. Harry’s whole arm was wrapped around Louis’ waist, and he snaked a hand under his sweater, brushing against the soft skin of his waist. His other hand came and cupped Louis’ jaw, stroking the line of his cheekbone. Louis arched his back a little, pressing his hips into Harry's. He was half hard and when Harry moved a little, Louis felt Harry’s crotch hard against his hipbone. Louis let out a low whine into Harry's mouth, and rutted up against him.

Harry pulled back from Louis and when Louis pouted slightly, Harry reattached himself at Louis’ jawline, sucking a small hickey into his skin. Harry dropped his hand from Louis’s cheek to the buttons on his trousers, fussing with them until they came undone. He pushed them down slightly, stroking the base of Louis’ cock through his boxers. Harry moved down the column of Louis’ throat, biting and sucking the supple skin, until he hit his collarbone.

Harry pushed down Louis’ trousers, exposing his boxers. Louis felt the chill in the air on his cock through the fabric, along with Harry’s hand, which made him grow harder. Louis’ twitched his hips, causing Harry to grin into his collarbone.

When Harry dropped to his knees, Louis had no warning besides a whispered cushioning charm to protect him against the stone. Because Louis’ arms had dropped suddenly, they landed on Harry's shoulders with a slight sting.

Harry ran his tongue over Louis’ cock through the fabric, the slight coarseness making Louis moan. Harry breathed over Louis’ cock, enjoying the sounds coming from Louis.

Harry eased Louis’ boxers down, making his cock bob out. It was slightly curved, his head an angry pink, his dark pubic hair trimmed.

“Oh my god,” was the only thing Louis could say when Harry took the head into his mouth, suckling slightly, wetting it. His tongue danced along Louis’ slit, making Louis arch his back slightly.

Harry gripped one of Louis’ hips, pushing his bottoms down more, exposing Louis’ arse to the air. Louis shivered at the coolness of the granite against his skin. Harry reached up, his hand slipping beneath Louis’ sweater, to tug at Louis’ nipples.

Harry pulled away from Louis’ cock. “The cauldron, Lou.” His voice was soft and on the edge of gruff. Louis reached for the cauldron tugging it close to him, his hand gripping it for support. “What do you say?”

“Ardens amatorios impleam caldarium recepto robore.”

“Good boy.” Harry massaged his thumb slightly into Louis’ hip. “Focus for me, babe, okay? Focus your magic.” Louis nodded.

“Ardens amatorios impleam caldarium recepto robore.”

Harry returned his attention Louis’ cock. This time, when Harry sank his lips onto Louis, he took him mostly in his mouth. Harry ran his tongue along the vein on the bottom of Louis’ cock, causing Louis to twitch his hips. Louis’ voice hitched in the middle of the chant.

Louis’ knuckles were white on the rim of the cauldron, his hand warm from the streak of magic coming from him. Harry started bobbing his head slightly on Louis, sucking and slurping. He snuck his hand onto Louis’ arse cheek, gripping and pulling in time to his head bobs. When Harry started humming, Louis broke from the chant to let out a high pitched moan. Harry gave Louis a small slap on his arse, at which Louis started chanting again.

“Ardens amatorios impleam caldarium recepto robore.”

Harry dipped his fingers into the crack of Louis’ arse, his middle finger circling his puckered rim dry.

“Gonna cum, Harry.”

Harry hummed in acknowledgment, nodding. He took Louis’ cock fully into his mouth, the head brushing the back of his throat. He pushed his fingertip into Louis slightly.

That pushed Louis over the edge. He came hard, his back arching, his hand gripping the cauldron hard and shaking. He shouted the end of his chant before choking when Harry sucked his cock hard at the end of his intense orgasm.

Louis collapsed slightly on the table after Harry pulled away, swallowing the rest of Louis. Harry stood up, looking down at Louis with a smile on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but Louis cut him off by pulling him down for a kiss. It was weird, tasting himself on Harry’s lips.

_‘I should eat some more fruit,’_ Louis thought to himself.

Harry hummed and traced his tongue on Louis’ bottom lip.He shifted himself a little closer, and Louis could feel his hard cock against his hip.  Before Louis could let himself lose his nerve, he gripped Harry’s hip and pushed back, walking them several step back until the taller witch’s back hit the window. Harry gripped Louis’s biceps hard when Louis starting messing with Harry’s trouser buttons, tugging until they reached the top of Harry’s thighs. His cock sprung free from the confines.

“You don’t wear underwear?” Louis murmured against Harry.

“It gets in my way.”

Louis pulled back slightly and licked his palm, wetting it. He made eye contact with Harry, both of their eyes darkening slightly. Louis wrapped his hand around Harry’s cock slowly. Harry let out a moan and gripped Louis’ arms tightly. Louis reached his head forward and nibbled at Harry’s jaw, his fingers dancing up and down Harry. Harry shivered under Louis’ ministrations. Louis’ empty hand into Harry’s hip, his fingernails dragging slightly on the skin.

“ _Louis._ ”

Louis smirked onto Harry’s throat. He bit down slightly and sped up his hand. Harry pulled at Louis’ hair, tugging him up to press kisses around his lips.

“You make me feel so good, babe,” Harry whispered into Louis’s cheek. Louis ran his thumb under the head of Harry’s cock, making his hips twitch. Louis sped up his strokes. Harry chased his hand with his hip thrusts. The hand in Louis’ hair tugged hard, telling Louis he was close. With one final tug from Louis, Harry came with a strangled moan and a bite to Louis’ throat.

Both witches stood close, their chests heaving softly. Louis reached his hand up to his mouth and sucked Harry’s cum off his hand. He could feel Harry’s eyes on him as he did. Louis made sure to clean off every bit of cum, moaning slightly.

_‘Harry definitely eats his fruit.’_

Louis looked up, meeting Harry’s eyes through his lashes. Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against Louis’. When they separated, there was a beat of silence, before Harry cleared his throat.

“We should see if it worked.”

Louis looked at hm in confusion. “If what worked?”

An amused smile appeared on Harry’s lips. “The spell.”

“The spell.” Harry motioned towards the table behind them. The cauldron was still where they left it, unchanged except…

“Is that shimmering?” Louis asked.

“Yeah,” Harry said. “It worked.”

Louis smiled and grabbed Harry’s hand. “Thank you.’’

“Anytime.”

~

 

A week later, Louis was the one at Harry’s door, carrying a basket of baked goods.

Harry opened the door, yawning. His pajama pants were slung low on his bare hips, showing off his dark fern tattoos on hips. Louis swallowed thickly.

They hadn’t seen each other in this past week. And it wasn’t like Louis was avoiding Harry. He just needed something from behind the counters at Niall’s bakery when Harry had walked in. And he hadn’t stayed there because Harry started flirting with the elf in front of him in line. Louis was just...cleaning. Which is what he had told Niall, and then Niall had laughed at him.

But then he had received a letter from the Fae Kingdom and he thought Harry could share in his good news. So here he was, standing in front of Harry’s cottage, with a basket.

Harry’s lip curled into a smile. “Red Riding Hood?”

Louis cocked his head and looked down. “I’m sorry?”

Harry nodded towards Louis’...red cloak. And basket in hand. _Oh._

“Yeah, uh, is my grandmother home? I brought her some goodies.”

Harry reached into the basket and flipped aside the dishtowel covering the baked goods. “Homemade banana nut muffins?”

"Sure. Niall made them...at a house.” Louis offered up the basket. “A thank you.” Harry smiled and stepped aside to let Louis step in.

“The potion worked,” Louis said as he set the basket down. “I received a letter from the Fae Kingdom.” Louis reached for the ties at his throat. Harry stepped forward and tugged them away from Louis’ fingers.

“Let me.” Harry pulled Louis’ cloak off his shoulders and draped it over the chair at the table. “Tea?” Harry snapped his fingers and a fire came to life in the fireplace.

Louis perched on a chair, his fingers worrying the edge of the dish towel in his basket. “Please. Earl Grey.”

Harry tapped the silver kettle on his pot bellied stove, before pulling down clumsy made tea mugs and a jar of tea bags. It took two seconds before the tea pot screeched it's completion. Harry quickly made the tea and carried the mugs to the table. He placed one in front of Louis, and dropped four sugar cubes into the mug. Louis made an annoyed look before stirring one into his tea.

Harry grabbed a muffin out of the basket and picked off a bite. He chewed softly, watching Louis stir his tea absentmindedly.

“I have something for you,” Harry said. He stood and slipped out of the room before Louis could say something. He was back in a minute exactly, carrying a silver cauldron, a raven engraved on the belly.

“Lonan!” Louis exclaimed, standing quickly. It was remade, the bottom smooth, the raven’s eye glittering just like the real Lonan. “Harry!”

“It was nothing. It means a lot to you.”

Louis took the cauldron from and Harry and cradled it between his hands his thumbs stroking the cheek of the engraved Lonan. “Oh, Harry, thank you. This means so much. I don't know how I can repay you.”

“Really, Lou, it's nothing,” Harry smiled down at Louis. “I was happy to do it.” Louis grinned up at Harry.

A glimmer of a thought hung around the edge of Louis’ mind. It had formed after Harry had left Louis to stirring and weighing now familiar ingredients, his lips still tingling from Harry’s burning goodbye kiss. It had flittered away when Harry had flirted with the elf while Louis was hiding... _cleaning_ behind Niall's counter. But then Louis had purchased a sex magic book from Zayn’s Book Shoppe, Zayn smirking at him the _entire transaction,_ which had made Louis red. The thought came back when Louis read it one night, Lonan sleeping on his headboard.

Now, with the newly repaired, engraved cauldron, the thought became more solid, and it forced it’s way out of Louis’ mouth before he could stop it.

“I did some reading. On sex magic.”

Harry raised his eyebrow at Louis. “Did you like it?”

Louis set the cauldron on the table and took a step forward. Ignoring Harry's question, he continued. “And I found something interesting.” He took a another step closer. Harry mimicked him, and then Louis was crowded against the edge of the smooth table. He craned his head up to look at Harry.

“What did you find?” Harry's voice was low.

Louis hummed and reached out to stroke along Harry’s hips. “You didn't need me.”

Harry smiled. “What do you mean?”

Louis cocked his head. “Last week. You said you couldn't do it yourself.”  
Harry let out a _hmmm_ and reached up to run a hand through Louis’ hair. “I did, didn't I?”

“But in the book, that spell could be used single or partnered.”

“Must've missed that part of the class.”

Louis sighed when Harry brushed his lips against his temple. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Harry breathed. Louis turned his head and tipped his head up slightly to press their lips together.

“You're a liar.” Louis murmured against Harry’s lips.

“I'm sorry.” Harry said lowly.

“Why didn't you just ask me on a date?”

Harry sighed. “You're just so, god, Louis, you're just so perfect. I thought you hated me!”

“I'm perfect?! You're a Disney prince who acts like a Disney princess! I'm pretty sure Lonan comes over and does your hair every morning!”

“Louis, you’re sex on legs with an attitude the size of England! I've wanted you since you moved in next door and beat down my door at 10 P.M!”

“I was making Wolfsbane and my silver cauldron was sparking! You have to make it at night.” Louis sighed and wrapped his arms around Harry's bare waist. “That's besides the point!”

Harry turned his head and brushed his nose along Louis’ temple. “Is it?”

Louis shivered. He bumped his cheek slightly on Harry's, his breath warm. “Were you just going to wait for an opening to use your sex magic on me or eventually would've you have gathered the courage to ask me out?”

“You could've asked me out.”

Louis shook his head. “That would've meant admitting I had feelings for you.”

Harry pressed his lips to the edge of Louis’ ear. “You have feelings for me?”

“Maybe.” Louis took a sharp breath when Harry traced the shell of his ear with his tongue. “Kiss me, Harry.”

Harry was pressing his lips to Louis’ before Louis could get out his full sentence out. Louis pressed his body against Harry's, opening his mouth to slide his tongue into Harry's mouth.

Harry drew back and leaned down to nibble at Louis’ jaw, alternating with wet kisses. Louis drew his nails down Harry’s back. “I want you, Harry.”

“Yeah?”

Louis nodded.

“Bedroom.” Louis was lifted in the air slightly, hands under his bum. He wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, his arms winding around Harry's neck.  Harry carried him down the hallway, his lips pressing into the side of Louis’ neck and face. When they arrived at the bedroom, Harry sat Louis on the bed carefully, pushing him down to head board. The sheets and blankets were crumpled and tangled around the bed, still slightly warm from sleep. But Louis didn't get to look around too much before a naked Harry was kissing him hard. Deft fingers were pulling the buttons of his shirt  undone, moving down to his trousers when the last one was popped out. Harry pulled away when the buttons had come loose, tugging down Louis’ trousers and pants. Louis shrugged off his shirt, tossing it behind Harry's back, letting it join the other discarded clothes on the floor. Louis was pushed on to his back, Harry covering his body with his own. Louis rolled his hips up into Harry’s; letting their erections brush together.

“I wanna do something,” Harry whispered into Louis’ mouth. Louis had only a second before Harry flipped him onto his stomach. Harry straddled his thighs and began kissing down Louis’ spine, sucking hickeys and biting softly. Louis moaned into the pillow, his hands gripping the cotton sheets.

Louis yelped when Harry reached the cleft of his arse, biting hard into a cheek. Harry pulled the cheeks apart, exposing his hole to the cool air. A warm thumb rubbed against rim, not entering Louis, just teasing him.

“I've wanted to do this for so long,” Harry said, before licking over Louis’ hole. Louis let out a strangled sound and buried his head into the pillow. Harry dug his fingers into the supple skin and pulled and pushed them together. “Let me hear you, baby.”

Louis turned his head, whimpers falling from his lips when Harry starting fucking his tongue in and out of him. Harry rotated between that and sucking and kissing the edge of his rim. Louis jerked his hips into the mattress, desperate for relief.

Harry sucked his thumb into mouth, wetting the digit before pushing it into Louis alongside his tongue. Louis moaned loudly.

“Need you, Harry,” Louis choked out. “Please.”

“Yeah? You want my cock, baby?” Harry softly slapped Louis’ arse cheek. “Gonna finger you, make you all nice and open, then I'm gonna fuck you hard, yeah? Gonna make you come on my cock, maybe my fingers first? Mmmm, gonna make you feel good, baby.”

Louis let out a strangled groan, nodding at Harry's words.

Harry pressed a finger to Louis’ rim and murmured a spell. The smaller witches arse was suddenly dripping with lubrication, making him shout.

“Warn a guy first, would you?” Louis bit out. He softened when Harry pressed a long, magically lubed finger into him. Harry rubbed his free hand on Louis’ hip.

“Another one?” Harry asked. He didn't give Louis time to answer before pressing his middle finger in. He rotated his fingers around until Louis jumped and rutted his hips into the sheets.

“Fuck, Harry, there.”

“Here?” Harry asked, massaging the spot again. He pulled out his fingers and pressed them again, hitting the spot dead on. Louis whined and scratched at the sheets. Harry fucked his fingers in and out a few more times, Louis backing his hips to meet him every thrust. Harry scissored his fingers open, stretching Louis open. Louis ground his cock into the mattress.

“Harrrrry,” Louis whimpered.

“Getting close, baby?” Harry traced his hand down Louis’ waist. He ignored his own erection, hanging heavy between his legs. Harry slipped a third finger into Louis. He began finger fucking Louis hard, each thrust hitting his spot. “Gonna cum?”

Louis nodded into the pillow under his head. It smelled of Harry, warm and soft. The heat in his belly curled and Louis tensed, biting his lip.

It took three more thrusts before Louis shouted high in his throat. He came hard, shuddering and moaning, his hole tightening around Harry’s fingers. Louis sank into the mattress as he came down from his orgasm, legs shaking slightly.

Harry pulled his fingers out before leaning down and mouthing at Louis’ neck. “Get on your back,” Harry whispered. While Louis rolled onto his back, Harry reached over and into his nightstand, fumbling around for a condom. He lifted Louis’ hips abruptly to shove a pillow underneath them. Harry leant back to roll the condom down his dick and whisper a spell over his cock, lube suddenly dripping on the mattress below. He returned to Louis, sliding between his open legs. Harry captured Louis’ lips with his own, his arms on either side of Louis’ shoulders. Louis wound his arms around Harry's shoulders, running his fingers through Harry's curls. He wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, pressing the curve of his arse into Harry's hard cock.

Harry ground down before reaching down and guiding his cock into Louis slowly. He wrapped a hand around Louis’ sensitive dick, working it to the same hardness he was at before.

“Fucking move, Harry,” Louis whispered into Harry's lips. Harry smirked before pulling out and slamming back in. He pulled away from Louis’ lips and started sucking and biting Louis’ throat. “You're a fucking vampire, you know that?” Louis said, his voice cracking when Harry bit particularly hard over his jugular.

Harry started fucking into Louis hard and fast, adjusting his angles until Louis yelped loudly. Harry aimed for that spot with every thrust.

Later, Harry promised himself, he would lay louis down and open him up and tease him for hours, drive him crazy. They would make love, not just a quick fuck in a dirty bed. The image of Louis spread out, desperate and begging, made harry just fuck Louis harder.

Harry reached down and continued his ministration to Louis’ hard cock. He left a string of hickeys on Louis’ collarbone, before licking up to his ear. “Cum with me,” Harry whispered. Louis nodded.

Harry sped up his strokes on Louis’ cock, Louis moaning and whimpering. Louis made a choking noise at a particularly hard thrust and his arse squeezed around Harry. Harry thumbed over Louis’ slit and that sent Louis over the edge for the second time that night. Watching Louis shudder beneath him and feeling him tighten around his cock caused Harry to follow Louis, spilling into the condom, biting down onto the base of Louis’ throat.

Louis’ muscles gave out on him, his arms and legs sinking off of Harry and onto the mattress. Harry collapsed on top of him, his face buried into Louis’ neck. He relaxed for a beat before Louis began squirming under the heat and weight of Harry. Harry pulled out and tugged off the condom, banishing it away from them. He rolled over, pulling Louis with him. Louis waved his hand lazily, murmuring a cleaning spell on the bed, before doing the same to his and Harry's messy tummies.

Louis cuddled into Harry’s embrace, tangling their legs together, their arms wrapping around whatever body part was closer. Harry nuzzled into Louis’ neck, his thumb stroking whatever skin was underneath him.

“You marked me up so bad,” Louis whispered.

“Good,” Harry smirked. He tightened his arms around Louis. “Sleep, Louis.”

Louis reached up and ran a hand through Harry's curls, lulling the taller witch to sleep. He hummed softly under his breath.

“Hey, Harry?” Louis took a deep breath. “Would you like to go out with me?”

Harry smiled into Louis’ neck. “Yeah, Lou, I would. I would love that.”

Louis let a matching grin slide over his face. He looked around the best he could without disturbing the almost asleep witch in his arms. He peeked out the window and saw Lonan with his head cocked and eyes glittering. He held a chunk of biscuit between his beak. Louis rolled his eyes and waved a hand slightly at the window, opening it. Lonan came flying in and settled on top of Harry's wardrobe.

“Stupid bird,” Louis whispered, before smiling and burying his head into Harry's curls.

It felt perfect.

 

         

**Author's Note:**

> Moodboard by freelouisankles.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Xx


End file.
